


【布你r 】在？接个电话？

by Siddis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddis/pseuds/Siddis





	【布你r 】在？接个电话？

这是你与布加拉提暂别的第一个月，那不勒斯近一周的天气基本上都是阴暗潮湿的。  
雨声响起，布加拉提望向窗外，突然想起与你的第一次也是现在这般阴沉昏暗的天。你跨坐在他的腰部，咬紧下唇努力想把巨物再往进深入，他甚至记得你脸颊一片潮红，挺立的乳尖微微颤抖的模样，以及你压抑着的痛苦的低吟。你用肉壁夹着布加拉提的阴茎，被紧紧绞住吸附的感觉令他心满意足。“放松点儿，亲爱的，”布加拉提伸出胳膊抚摸揉捏你胸前的柔软，“第一次是有些疼，但你一直做的不错，不是吗？”回答他的是你带有啜泣的喘息，鲜血从交合处流出，布加拉提结束了你的处子之身，亲手将你从懵懂无知的小兔子调教成只属于他一人的合格性爱伴侣——对于这一点，布加拉提颇有成就感，毕竟在他接触过的所有赤身裸体的女人里，唯独你与他保持联系的时间最长，也是最让他感到舒适的。更重要的是，布加拉提认为自己既然破坏掉你放在阴道内部的贞操，多多少少还是得对你负点责任，但有关交往这个方面你们都只字未提，每天见面也仅仅只是在夜深人静为了解决生理需求。  
毫无疑问，此刻触景生情的布加拉提对你有些许想念，并且裆部十分诚实地隆起一块儿小丘。你说你去罗马探望亲戚，却拒绝了布加拉提同程的提议，要不是他私下滥用职权派人跟踪，布加拉提可能会以为自己头上被戴上了一顶比乔鲁诺瞳孔还要绿的绿帽子。  
他还记得你临走前承诺每天晚上打电话过来，布加拉提侧头瞥了眼窗外灰蒙蒙天上正在下降的太阳的模糊轮廓，拿出手机拨通了你的号码。  
“布鲁诺？”你的声音像极了一整盒浸湿在牛奶里的饼干。  
“亲爱的，你在干什么？”布加拉提轻笑。  
“泡澡。”身处罗马的你泡在浴缸内单手搅动着水面漂浮的泡沫，“你呢？”  
“我？我在想你。”  
“能被你想起可真是令人感到荣幸。”你把泡沫聚拢到胸口，”布加拉提先生。”  
“别这样，我的甜心 。”布加拉提的手在裤子拉链上犹豫不决，泡澡……他和你共同泡过几次呢，“非常抱歉打扰你，可是你答应过我，每天晚上打电话过来。”  
“现在还是傍晚。”你纠正道。  
“我明白，”布加拉提在电话那头唰啦一声拉开裤链，想象你在浴缸里的模样让他又胀大了一圈，“可我现在十分想念你。”  
“想念什么，”你的手指开始在自己胸部游走，“我的身体吗？”  
“想念你的全部。”布加拉提轻抚起自己红肿充血的性器，竭力想象你赤裸着躺在他身边的样子。  
你们很有默契地沉默了一阵，你先开了口：“布鲁诺，对着电话自慰是不是不怎么舒服。”他很吃惊地上扬了语调：“你怎么知道？”  
“因为你在喘息，”你停下了在胸口画圈圈的动作，“实话告诉你，其实我也……要不我把浴缸的水放掉，我们视频怎么样？”  
你没等他回答便让浴缸里大部分泡沫随水流打着旋儿消逝，仅仅留下少许白沫贴在皮肤上一点一点向下滑 。电话那头顿了顿，对你发送了视频邀请，你点击接受，屏幕上出现了坐在窗户边自渎的布加拉提。他红肿的性器正对你傲然挺立，“这么大，”你小声感慨了，“之前我究竟是怎么塞进去的……”  
“一直都是这个尺寸。”布加拉提五指弯曲在自己的性器上套弄，“第一次进入你身体时我还担心你会不会吃不下，吸得这么紧，似乎要被我撑破——把手机往下一点，不然我看不见。”  
你索性将手机对准自己的小穴：“够清楚了？”  
“不行，要露脸。”布加拉提做了一个吞咽的动作，“我喜欢你高潮时的表情，眼睛眯起来的样子很可爱呢。”  
你拿远手机，确保大半个身子入镜后撇开双腿，舔了舔手指伸向小核。来到罗马这几天一直处于禁欲状态的身体一旦被打开便立即显示出对性的渴望，你的中指在阴户充血凸起的地方转圈摩擦，穴口没多久便分泌出湿漉漉的黏液，手机屏上布加拉提套弄阴茎的速度也逐渐加快，你开始想象平日做爱前布加拉提轻舔你私处时舌尖的动作，好像是先转几圈，再模拟阴茎反复抽插，最后在最敏感的地方吮吸几下……吮吸现在是做不到的啦，不过抽插用中指到是可以解决……  
“在想什么？”见你没有动静，布加拉提差点以为网络有延迟，说实话，你现在给他一种色情主播的感觉。果然自己用手解决没有口交舒服，不如等你从罗马回来试试69好了。阴茎被你软软的口腔内壁包围起来和进入你下身两种不同的触感，布加拉提也说不上自己更喜欢哪一种，但总之两者都不能太用力，否则你一定会带着哭腔闷声呻吟：“轻点儿……唔嗯……要坏掉了啊……”  
“没什么喔。”你的声音打断布加拉提对触感的回忆，他往上调整了一下坐姿，你将手机架好，用食指摩擦着阴蒂，把流淌出的黏液抹得到处都是。真应该让布鲁诺一起来，你想，用手指自己解决实在挺麻烦。流出来的东西黏糊糊的，你伸出中指摸索到穴口，一点一点试探进去。布加拉提上半身起伏的幅度更大了，他甚至时不时发出几声隐忍的喘息。 被黏液润湿过的阴道有些发烫，你搅动几下又退了出来。布加拉提有些失望：“就不能一次性进去吗？”

你假装为难：“还是有点干涩，现在进去会很疼的。”屏幕那边的布加拉提侧头叹了口气，你又把胸对准手机屏幕：“那看这个好了。”他点头，你便用指甲刮蹭发红的乳尖，指尖夹起挺立的肉粒不轻不重地揉捏，又捧住单个乳房往镜头前凑了凑：“最近好像长大了，你觉得呢？”手机屏幕里出现布加拉提精致的面孔，他认真端详一阵后才开口：“确实比之前大了一些。”你得意洋洋地晃了晃胸口，他又补充了一句：“是被我摸大的，甜心。”什么嘛。你瞪着布加拉提人畜无害的笑脸，心想这个家伙为什么如此厚颜无耻。  
“亲爱的，”布加拉提压低嗓子，“我想看你用手指抚慰自己的身体，想看你被我压在身下时那种欲求不满的表情，我想听你声带上振动发出比仙乐更动听的娇喘，难道你连这样小小的要求都不能满足我吗？”  
“这哪里是小小的要求。”你笑出声，终于把镜头移向阴蒂，“几乎每晚我最淫荡的模样都被你所观赏，还有什么不满足？”你并拢食指与中指，对准蕊心伸入，在内停留一阵儿又向外移出一点距离，散发着期待被填充的渴望的穴口不断开合，你稍微加快速度，抑制嘴中断断续续的呻吟声，布加拉提没有答话，单手套弄起自己粗大的性器，你蹙眉，感到周围空气变得炽热，便抬手抚摸身体顺便擦去流下的汗珠，身下手指抽插的动作倒是一刻未停。自慰什么的，虽然能掌握自己身体的节奏，美中不足就是两根无法达到布加拉提的尺寸。  
“亲爱的，为什么不把第三根也插进呢？”屏幕那边仿佛看透了你的想法，你低头看了看手指小声哼哼：“从来没试过……”布加拉提轻笑数声：“可只有两根手指的话，你似乎无法满足哦。”  
“我试试？”你拔出手指，又三指并拢缓慢推入，“好像可以？”你对准摄像头进进出出。三根果然更舒服，虽然短了些，但你已经满足了，闭眼想象平日布加拉提压住你时重复的那些动作，阴道吮吸住自己的手指，被狠狠侵入的快感伴随一下又一下的顶撞席卷全身，屏幕上的布加拉提同样喘着气自渎，彤红肿胀似乎下一秒就会喷出来一股股黏稠精液。“唔嗯……布鲁诺……”你终于压不住声音娇嗔，“好想你啊……”  
“我也是……”他大口喘气。两人手上动作同时加快了速度，你另一只手揉捏轻掐自己凸起的乳尖，身体一阵颤动，呻吟在狭小的空间里回荡，会不会被别人听见？算了，管他呢。你享受指淫带来的淫乱快感，嘴里念叨着布加拉提的名字，只有这样才有助于你想象他此刻就在你身边。手指顶到某处软肉使你突然有了一阵非同寻常的感觉，“不行，布鲁诺，我要去了……啊……布鲁诺……”小穴内像是炸开了几簇滚烫的烟花，身体又似乎被抛了起来。你发出一声尖叫，抽搐着双腿不小心踢倒了手机，扶起后看见布加拉提一张无比失望的脸。“这就完了？”他依旧没有停下套弄，“我还没好呢……”  
“不好意思我比较弱，时间短。”你拧开龙头放水，“继续撸吧，我会一直看到射出来为止。”


End file.
